httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Skammel the StoneSmith
This is an OC created to adopt a Stonescale Hunter, which is a fan-species dragon created by Witcherforever on the SOD Forum thread "~Stonescale Hunter~ Fan species community by Witcherforever". The Fires of Determination Skammel and his HotBurple, Ironfly, landed on the unforgiving landscape of Lava Island. A volcano oozed glowing red magma in the distance, creating rivers of slowly moving liquid rock. He stood next to an old, cold flow, with dull dark rock chunks littering the ground amongst brown scrub grass. He was a stonesmith, but he was here assessing these boulders because his passion was knapping stone, and only certain stone could be worked that way. Skammel picked up a mundane chunk and hit it with his hammerstone. It split in two, showing a glossy black surface inside, fractured in rough rings as glass would. Obsidian. Skammel chinked off pieces from several more stones. Most were shiny black like the first, but some had striations of brick red coloration mixed with the black, and a few were the color of brownish-orange pumpkin pie. mahogany and pumpkin obsidian, respectively. Ironfly grunted and wagged his tail, eager for a snack. Skammel tossed him a bit of the red-streaked obsidian. The dragon seemed to like that best; perhaps it tasted of iron from its rusty color. Skammel packed some obsidian in his rucksack, as well as pieces in Ironfly's saddlebags. In days long ago, humans used obsidian much more extensively, but these days, obsidian was mostly decorative, though some still prized arrowheads from the stone. And nothing, even iron, beat the fine sharpness of an obsidian blade, which healers sometimes utilized for delicate work on the living body. And, frankly, Skammel was just tired of working with the newest craze - Deathsong Amber. He could make a few coins knapping obsidian. Skammel loosened his cloak from around his neck. It was much warmer standing on this island full of geothermal heat, than it had been high in the sky on Ironfly's back. "So what do ya say?" Skammel asked his dragon. "Stay a few days and take in - or eat - the sights?" He would like to take a small break and leisurely work the stone. Ironfly drooled happily and open his mouth wide at his rider for another treat. "Hey, you are gonna have to eat some regular rock, too. You can't ha -" A streak of red-hot flame burst in front of Ironfly's face, sending him rolling backwards. A roar sounded overhead and a large orangish dragon flew so low over Skammel that he fell back and bumped his head on the ground. He saw tendrils of black close in upon his vision as an angry dragon landed in front of him and challenged poor Ironfly. Skammel passed out. There was dark rock above him and rock to his sides. He had a hard time bringing his sight back into focus as he slowly came to. There were twigs and sticks, too, and the rock that he lay on was warm. His head was throbbing from where it had hit the ground. Despite a wave of dizziness, he sat up slowly. A dragon sat in front of him, tilting her head and studying him. It seemed he was in a dragon nest, tended to by this mother dragon. But other than himself, the nest was empty. From what he could remember before passing out, this was the same dragon that had attacked him and Ironfly. Though, on second thought, it was Ironfly she had been focused on. This she-dragon was a dusty orange, almost like the pumpkin obsidian he had found. She also had green points - green on her head spikes, wings, and tail, and a cream belly. "Yer like a Pumpkin, aren't ya? A big angry Pumpkin," Skammel muttered. The dragon tilted her head the other way quizzically. Skammel scooted back hastily as the dragon blasted the rock on the outside of the nest to warm them. She then flew from the cave they were in, leaving him alone on a ring of hot rocks. He had to wait a while until he could crawl over the heated rocks, so he didn't know much else to do except take out his hammerstone from the rucksack he still had on his back and a bit of obsidian. He hit it gently until pieces flaked off. Some of the flakes even reminded him of dragon scales. He knocked of pieces until he formed a roughly rectangular, thin shape. It would be a blank to further work into a knife blade, with softer tools than a hammerstone. By then the stones had cooled just enough for him to crawl over with his cloak around him. Skammel looked about the cave. It was pretty bare, except for some deer bones and a few bits of egg shell against one wall. He walked over to the cave opening and peered out over the desolate landscape - it was a sheer drop from the cave. Something shined dully green on the rocks far below. Skammel sighed sadly. It looked slightly draconic in shape, but small. Perhaps the pumpkin dragon's offspring had fallen to its death? Or, to his recollection, these Stonescale Hunter dragons did not have the best interpersonal skills either. Like many animal species, perhaps a male had invaded the nest and killed the little one to bring this she-dragon back into season? At this point, it was all speculation. Skammel heard a whine above him and he twisted his head to look at the ledge above the cave. Ironfly looked down at him worriedly. "Oi, glad yer okay, boy!" Skammel yelled up to him. Ironfly whined again, and shrunk away from view. An orange dragon shape was flying toward the cave. The she-dragon returned, with a few ocean fish in her jaws. Stonescales looked elsewhere for food, as Lava Island was pretty devoid of sizeable game. She dropped the fish and nudged Skammel toward them encouragingly. It was a bit unnerving having a wild deadly dragon so close, but clearly she meant her surrogate hatchling no harm. Skammel eyed the raw fish awkwardly - Vikings did not eat raw fish, unless it was thoroughly fermented first. But he was a bit hungry so perhaps he would risk preparing and cooking them. The Pumpkin dragon watched as he slowly dug through his rucksack for a dagger and his striker. He pulled some of the less charred twigs from the nest and some small rocks and arranged a little fire place. Skammel cleaned the fish and cut them into chunks, so that he might roast them on a stick. Then he began using his striker to start a fire. Surprisingly, he was not successful the first few times, since the wood was so dry. The she-dragon, having laid down but watching intently, puffed a flame at the twigs and a fire came to life. "You know what I was aimin' at, then?" Skammel spoke quietly at the dragon, praising her intelligence. Soon Skammel was roasting chunks of fish over a merry little fire. He ate his fill, then offered the extra to Pumpkin. He set the chunks in front of her. She sniffed at them and licked them up and chewed a bit before swallowing. She seemed pleased with the taste of cooked fish. Skammel sat back and sipped on his water skin. Obviously he couldn't stay here, even if he did have food delivered to him. He had no way of replenishing his water. Baby dragons and baby birds might be able to get liquid from the food they were brought, but he was a man. The sun was setting. Pumpkin nudged him gently again, this time to the rock nest. Skammel had little choice but to heed her urging. The she-dragon warmed the rocks in the nest again and laid down along side it protectively. "So this is Good Night, is it?" Skammel asked. Pumpkin grumbled back, as if saying Go To Sleep. Skammel slept through the night fitfully, mainly owing to laying on hard rock. At first the warmed rock was therapeutic to his muscly back, but after a time his joints protested. Pumpkin nuzzled him at least twice through the night, detecting his restlessness. While still groggy from sleep, he reached up and stroked her snout and chin, and murmured what a good dragon she was, before the reality of her dangerousness pushed to the front of his mind. Pity he couldn't stay longer. Next time he came to Lava Island, most likely she would view him as a threat. The morning came eventually, a little slow to wake up the cave. Grey fog hung about outside, mostly ash and water vapor from the volcano. Skammel stretched, and Pumpkin did as well. She stood and grunted at him, as if to say Be Back Soon and glided from the cave. Skammel watched her disappear beyond the glowing volcano. He stretched again, working knots out of his back, then walked to the mouth of the cave. "Oi, Ironfly? Ya there?" He paused for a moment. "Ironfly?" The Hotburple looked over the precipice at him and mumbled. "Ya ready ta go? We ought to leave before she comes back, poor girl." Ironfly looked nervously about. He did not want to tangle with a Stonescale, dragon who fought even amongst their own kind, wherease he would rather just sleep in the sun. He spiraled down to the cave opening and nuzzled Skammel. He had a charred streak on his leg, but it looked to be superficial, and would probably buff out with a good washing. Fortunately the saddle was still intact. "I trust ya fueled up on rocks, yea?" he patted the pacifistic dragon. Skammel mounted up and Ironfly took off on a direct path to Berk. They cleared the coast of Lava Island and set out across the sea, catching the breeze blowing up from the water. The island dwindled slowly away. A pit in his stomach started loosening, one Skammel didn't realize he had. Skammel considered dozing off , while Ironfly plodded along in the sky, but a burst of steam from the surface negated any thought of rest. A fireball sizzled against the sea. Far behind them, and orange and green blip followed them, roaring in protest. Ironfly whined, and picked up his pace. The Stonescale did not catch up to them, not appreciably. It seemed they were slow fliers, as well. "Oh Ironfly, have we disturbed the poor lass too much?" The pit returned to Skammel's stomach. Pumpkin seemed determined to follow and protect her surrogate offspring. He hoped after a while she would leave off. The sooner the better to move on with her grieving. A hour passed and still the Pumpkin blip kept pace with them. Then another hour passed. Ironfly felt less tense beneath him, since nothing more was happening, other than being followed. Skammel tried to remember anything he had heard about Stonescale Hunters, but couldn't recall much. Obviously they were determined, and maybe stubborn, too. Would Pumpkin follow them all the way to Berk? A few more hours passed, and Berk loomed on the horizon. The closer they got, assorted dragon specks in the skies could be seen, flying about their business. Ironfly slowed down and bellowed concern. Pumpkin drew closer and started roaring at all the other dragons. She even shot off some flame at the one closest to her. The other dragons flew erratically out of the way, shocked at the blasts. Most of Berk's resident dragons were pretty sociable, or at least tolerated each other. Pumpkin had one mission in her mind: protect her surrogate child. Any other dragons were possible threats. Ironfly bee-lined straight for Skammel's hut where he also had an add-on full of comfy rock for the HotBurple. The dragon landed quickly and dashed inside, saddlebags, Skammel, and all still clasped to his body. Ironfly cowered in the corner, knowing the Stonescale was coming. Skammel jumped off and pet the dragon, trying to soothe him. "Ya got a tough hide. No dragon can harm ya," he whispered. "Much." he amended, more to himself. With a rattling roar, Pumpkin charged in, baring teeth at Ironfly, and expanding her chest to ready a fireball shot. Ironfly roared desperately in return, backing into the corner. "ENOUGH!" Skammel roared himself. He puffed out his own chest with authority. "I'm sorry ya lost yer baby, but you'll not bother Ironfly!" He stood directly in front of the HotBurple and pat him on the nose for emphasis. Pumpkin deflated her chest but continued to growl, at a loss. Her substitute baby was challenging her, the other dragon did not appear to be trying to kill said "baby", and her drive to protect was high. She had also just flown hours to an unfamiliar place. She shifted slightly into a less imposing stance, but stayed on guard. Skammel was the first to give in. He was rather soft-hearted for a Viking. He sighed heavily and scratched Ironfly on his big muzzle. Then he reached out to Pumpkin and stepped forward. She lowered her head, still eying Ironfly and snuffled him over, making sure he was alright. Skammel patted her, too, and scratched her chin. He stepped away again and moved back to Ironfly and pat him. He hoped he was showing that both dragons were okay and there was nothing to get agitated over. He then stepped away from the dragons and pulled out a few dried fish from a crate nearby and offered one to Ironfly and the other to Pumpkin. She looked at it skeptically then delicately took it and chewed. It was acceptable, but not as nice a texture as the roasted fish. At least that's what Skammel thought was going through her head, anyway. After swallowing, both dragons suddenly relaxed visibly, as if some invisible switch had been flipped. Pumpkin moved to the other side of the shed and lay down, and Ironfly unwedged himself from the corner. Skammel stood there just gazing between the two dragons. What was going to happen now? Information Name: Pumpkin Gender: Female Personality: Determined and stubborn. Motherly with Skammel. Grumpy and domineering with other dragons. Quick to anger and sometimes jumps to conclusions too quickly. About the StoneScale Hunter: (Copy/Pasted directly from WitcherForever on the School of Dragons forum thread: "~Stonescale Hunter~ Fan species community by Witcherforever".) Class: Stoker Fire Type: Hot red flame pretty much like the one Deadly Nadders use Size: 5 Meters tall (16 feet) ((Male)) 4.5 Meters tall (14.8 feet) ((Female)) Skin: It has really tough skin that only the sharpest steel can cut through, they are resistant to fire. Behavior Traits: These dragons are very territorial, and highly aggressive around other dragons, they only live on a huge island called Lava Island (It’s actually an island in Ark survival evolved the Center mod map, here’s a pic) They live and hunt alone, the only time they group up with another of their kind is when they want to mate, sometimes the male ones fight over females. They don’t see much humans and most of them act curious around humans instead of being aggressive. Of course that depends on the dragon. They aren’t the fastest flyers, but have almost endless stamina and can chase their prey for a long period of time, they don’t hunt on Lava Island, and instead they leave every day to hunt on near islands. They favorite food is deer, but fish is also a part in their diet. They live in caves and are mostly active at day. They have perfect hearing, but their big size prevents them from being very fast and maneuverable. They can’t stand eels and hate being wet. That’s why they don’t like to hunt when it’s raining. They have a powerful roar and usually scare trespassers with their loud roaring, strong enough to send smaller dragons flying in the air. Appearance: The male ones have a bunch of mane like spikes around their head and horns on their noses. The female ones don’t have mane, and have horns only on their head. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction stories Category:LadyBrasa's Adoption OCs